


storm cloads

by DosieRosy123



Category: Trolls (2016)
Genre: F/M, Miscommunication, Poetry, trolls aren't sure how handle sadness
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-10
Updated: 2017-02-12
Packaged: 2018-09-23 09:27:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,916
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9649703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DosieRosy123/pseuds/DosieRosy123
Summary: 20 years of isolation don't just go away after a few hugs and songs and branch is trying to create new relationships and find common ground with his fellow trolls, but their were bound to be few hiccups along the way.





	1. Chapter 1

Just because branch had regained his true colours, actually liked hugs and was currently dating the queen of all trolls, did not mean 20 years of sadness and isolation hadn't taken its toll. But he was trying, through awkward attempts, confusing moments and self brought on embarrassment branch was slowly but surely learning how to be himself around trolls, and even a few bergens.

These attempts however were what had led him directly into his current uncomfortable situation, amongst a small crowd of trolls and even a few bergens in a peaceful clearing of the forest attending one of Cybils poetry meetings with a sheet of paper lightly held in his grip as he listened to the green troll herself poem about the souls of grass? while moxie performed what was surprisingly clear interpretative dance to the spoken word poem.

Branch loved poetry, he really did, whenever he had felt the urge to express himself and be lost the same way song had let only to feel fear pull him back and sadness weigh him down, he wrote instead. He wrote and wrote, through tear stained eyes and shaking grey eyes he spilled his boiling emotions on to the paper and somewhere along the lines he became good at it. Even now with his song finally free he still sometimes wrote, let himself think and capture thoughts to paper in a way not even a way singing could express.

He loved poetry and they must have at least liked it enough to show, and poppy was always saying finding common ground and interests was a key aspect in friendships, so why shouldn't he be involved? Oh right because standing in front of a group of trolls completely saying some of his flouncy written thoughts was terrifying! Granted not as terrifying as following poppy to bergen town on what he was sure was a suicide mission to save at the time her friends, and creek, then almost being eaten twice (first in the pot second with chef) but still terrifying.

He needed to stop thinking like that, ignore that little niggling sensation in his chest that told him to run that'd they'd hate his poetry and no one wanted to hear his stupid flouncy words anyway. His poetry was good, poppy's reaction every time he'd carefully recite a verse to her told him just that, even if there was no way he was reading one of those types of poems tonight! Besides the bar did seem to be set pretty low especially with biggies previous poem about of course mr dinkles, was cutestwootest even a real word?

Branch hadn't really had a chance to complete anything new yet, a few bits and pieces about his returned colours, new outlook and friends and of course poppy. But with everyone trying to move back into the tree and accommodations being made to bergen town for the now free trolls none of it had been finished.

So instead he chose an old poem of him, one he had written on a stormy night alone locked in his bunker when the cold had put him in a particular down mood. Wasn't his best, wasn't his worst and by his previously grey standards wasn't too sad (the words he had written not too long after his grandma's death still occasionally haunted him too this day) in other words it was perfect.

Cybils poem finished and her and moxie left the stage area to the sound of gentle clapping and far too slowly, as if something would prevent him if he gave it enough time, branch got up and stepped into the firefly lit area in front of the semi circle of trolls with a few bergens standing behind the. A number of curious but still friendly eyes watched his movements eager to hear what the newcomer had brought and branch felt his grip on the paper tighten just that bit more.

He gulped staring at what seemed to him a sea of trolls and looming bergens, then his eyes fell on biggie. Poppy was far too energetic to simply sit and listen for hours on end, and if if they both wanted her to come, they also both new she'd end up ruining it for the other trolls. 

Biggie had been surprisingly supportive when he learned of branch's evening plans and had excitably explained how it was no trouble and that he had poem he wanted to read anyway, and besides that's what friends do anyway. Even now from his place at the back of the crowd, so as not to disturb anyone with his height, he grinned and waved before offering a gentler smile and a almost discreet thumbs up. 

Branch gave a smaller smile and a slight head nod in acknowledgement and with a new sense of confidants readjusted the paper into his line of sight and read aloud.

"I sit and watch

As the sky rain falls 

From a sky so dark and grey 

Is this life

A crying sky?

If so,

Not even I can fight"

The poem continued for a few more minutes and branch admittedly had become totally focused on actually hearing his work out loud with an audience actually present, it was only when he finished was he brought back into the real world.

Still he thought it had gone well, as he expected his voice in the beginning was quite and unsure but the more he read the more his words began to come alive as old emotions and feelings came flooding. It was almost funny that only a few short months ago he had truly felt this poem, now with his bright blue colours, new friends and poppy he could look at it almost with a sense of nostalgia.

Any pride or happiness he felt dropped from him the instant he looked out to the faces of his fellow trolls. Every single one of them had tears stains running down the dulled faces as their wet glassy eyes seemingly held boundless empathy and sadness, all directed straight towards him.

Branch considered himself an intelligent troll, you don't spend 20 years of your life planning and building a secret underground survival bunker without some kind of brains, but shock has a way of dulling and confusing the mind. "was my poem really that bad?" it was the only explanation he could come up with for their reactions.

Almost instantly branch found himself directly in the centre of one of the biggest and tightest group hugs he had ever been as a massive display of support and comfort.


	2. Chapter 2

Something was up with the other trolls, and branch wasn't sure what it was but it started out fairly innocuously, he would simply be in presence of a few trolls and a tension would develop. It was fairly easy to tell which trolls were causing it, the ones who kept nervously checking their bracelets for a glow and shooting sorrow pitying glances at branch who did is best to ignore them.

And it wasn't just his paranoid mind, Poppy had noticed almost as soon as he did but claimed thanks to her positive mind it was simply other trolls trying to get used to a blue branch and that if just waited and gave them enough time everything would be all cupcakes and rainbows again.

He wanted to believe her he really did, but it honestly felt like a major setback and biggies display really hadn't helped the situation, or made it any less confusing. It had been such an innocent act, the next day after what branch thought of as a disastrous poetry reading Biggie had presented the survivalist with one of his special cupcakes, in what branch thought was a sweet attempt to comfort him from the night before. 

Only for the larger troll to burst into tears at branch's honest thank you and pull him into a bear hug while somehow managing to tell branch how much he meant to them all, how happy they were he finally had his true colours again and that he was so brave?

He had initially written it off as Biggie being over emotional, but he still couldn't help but find it baffling awkward moment that he did not want repeated, but unfortunately the display seemed to have paved the way for similar behaviour.

He was working out at the outside gym with Smidge and soon a group of troll of trolls would be performing a cheer routine for him. Wear a new article of clothing the twins had made him and he was constantly being stopped to be told how fabulous he looked and that they went perfectly with his blue colours. 

He could be happily walking along moving his feet and singing a song to himself, just enjoying the fact that after 20 years he still sung like an angel, when suddenly a troll would join in trying to sing along and 'bust a move' with him. And it may have just been his imagination but it seemed like nearly all the trolls trying 'help' were from Cybils poetry night? 

It was annoying exhausting and judging by the looks Poppy and the snack pack sent was no normal troll behaviour, even by their affection standards, now question was what was causing it, and more importantly, how to make it stop.

Branch was so busy in his thoughts that he didn't notice wonder straight into the centre of the crowded troll tree area, until it was too late. 

"bah!" branch let out a noise of surprise as green male troll with yellow hair latched himself onto branch's side in afar too intimate hug. He glanced down at his blue wrist, it wasn't even hug time yet!

"Err excuse me but what do you think your doing?" He questioned irritation leaking its way into his voice as he gently tried to remove himself from the trolls clutches while also sending a pointed look to both of their currently none glowing bracelets.

The movement only seemed to cause the green trolls grip to tighten "you, you just looked so sad!".

Branch blinked in confusion, he had? He hadn't felt sad, thoughtful and a bit frustrated, but not sad and branch new sadness better than any troll and even a few bergens!

As if the overly friendly trolls voice was their Que several more trolls joined in on the hug with a lightly squirming branch in the middle. An orange female seemed to have mistook his confusion and comfortableness for some other negative emotion for gently lowered a wide eyed branch's head into her chest in an oddly tender and maternal act.

He needed to make this stop, and he didn't just mean this one instant he meant whatever it was that seemed to going on with the other trolls lately. Unknown to him a pink troll watched the display from one of the higher branches and as almost exactly the same thoughts ran through her head. 

Poppy turned round and marched forward with a determined step only to pause and whip round as and heard a faint but familiar sound. Biggie was currently on the edge of the hug leaning forwards towards branch with his arms outstretched around the trolls as he sobbed his heart out. 

Well, at least she had somewhere to start, and with that she happily skipped off to find her remaining friends to help question her (gently) interrogate biggie about this weeks unexpectedly affection trolls.

**Author's Note:**

> http://www.dreamworks.com/trolls/explore/trolls/cybil  
> http://www.dreamworks.com/trolls/explore/trolls/moxie-dewdrop  
> http://www.familyfriendpoems.com/poem/painful-life-like-rain-falling


End file.
